Traditionally, data communications systems that provide switching of voice and data packets include either a hardwired electrical backplane or a hardwired optical backplane. Hardwired backplanes limit the reconfigurability of the systems by restricting the location of communications cards and switch fabric cards to the same equipment chassis. Additionally, as the system becomes more complex and the amount of network traffic increases, the capacity of the backplane typically cannot be increased. If the full capacity of the backplane is reached and network traffic continues to increase, a new system is needed to accommodate all network traffic. In other words, the backplane of the system can limit the useful life of the system.
If a communications channel (i.e., an optical fiber) in the hardwired backplane that connects a communications card and a switch fabric card becomes inoperative, it is typically very difficult to implement the necessary repairs. Typically, data packets transferred between the communications card and the switch fabric card are routed through a back-up channel in the hardwired backplane. If all back-up channels are in use, however, communication between the communications card and the switch fabric card is not possible. What is needed is a reconfigurable data communications system that addresses these issues.